Warriors: the New Clans
by JosietheCat
Summary: Rouges destined to become four new clans, but trouble lies ahead for each of them...
1. Snowclan cats

**_SnowClan_**

Leader: Frozenstar-long-haired tom with icy blue, almost white, fur

Apprentice: Waterpaw

Deputy: Smokepelt-a gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Autumnleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Shortpaw

_Warriors_

Shadowstorm- black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Violetpaw

Fogstream- long-haired light gray she-cat

Woodfoot- Siamese tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Mistygaze- black and white she-cat with misty blue eyes

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Snowfall- pure white she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Iceheart- brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Steamfur: smoky gray tom with a steam colored pelt

_Apprentices_

Waterpaw- blue tortoiseshell and white she-cat with olive green eyes

Shortpaw- long-haired gray tom with folded ears and amber eyes

Violetpaw- pinkish gray she-cat with green eyes

Silverpaw- white she-cat with silvery gray tail and ears and sapphire blue eyes

Blackpaw- grayish white tom with dark black stripes and yellow eyes

_Queens_

_Frostflower- beautiful silvery white she-cat, mother of Shadowstorms kits: Daisykit, Nightkit, and Otterkit_

Skyflight- light brown tabby [with white patches] she-cat, sky blue eyes, mother of Steamfurs kits: Robinkit and Rabbitkit

_Elders_

Lostfoot- black tom with only three legs

Mothtail- dark gray she- cat with strange patterns on her fur


	2. Sunclan cats

**_SunClan_**

_Leader: Birchstar: red tabby tom with no tail_

Deputy: Flamepatch: bright red she-cat with dark red markings

Apprentice: Littlepaw

Medicine cat: Cloudsong: long haired white she-cat with brown ears, tail, face, and feet.

Apprentice: Forestpaw

_Warriors_

Waterwhisker: white she-cat with blue-gray ears, paws, tail, and face.

Sunfur: dusty brown tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Cheetahpaw

Rabbitfang: cream and white tom with golden eyes

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Rockheart: long- haired stone gray tom with orange eyes

Eaglepelt: orange-brown she-cat with tips of black on her fur

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Whiteclaw: brown and white tom with brown ears, tail, face, and white feet

Raventail: long haired gray tabby tom with white paws and chest

_Apprentices_

Littlepaw: short legged black and white tom

Forestpaw: short legged tortoiseshell she-cat

Cheetahpaw: brown she-cat with black spots

Ivypaw: white and brown tom ticked with tabby markings

Stormpaw: silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Queens_

Rosefeather: black she-cat, mother of Whiteclaw's kits: Junglekit and Oceankit

Turtleflight: light brown she-cat, mother of Raventail's kits: Phoenixkit, Geckokit, Echokit, and Adderkit

_Elders_

Mudrush: brown tabby tom


	3. Mudclan Cats

MudClan

Leader: Wolfstar: long- haired dark brown she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Dreampaw

Deputy: Cloudsky: white tom with black patches.

Medicine cat: Nightpath: silver tabby tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Warriors

Thunderface: long- haired tortoiseshell tom

Apprentice: Coalpaw

Wavewing: blue- gray she- cat with golden eyes

Fireeye: white tom with fiery orange eyes

Moonstream: calico tom with a very short tail

Sharkfang: Blue tortoiseshell and white she- cat with rough looking fur

Mossfur: blue tom with blue- green eyes and very short fur

Lightcloud: white she- cat with red ears, paws, tail, and face

Apprentice: Redpaw

Griffinsong: tortoiseshell she- cat with red and cream markings

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Apprentices

Tigerpaw: brown tabby she- cat

Owlpaw: gray and black tabby she- cat

Coalpaw: black tom with orange eyes

Redpaw: red tabby tom

Dreampaw: cream- colored she- cat with a tortoiseshell face, legs, paws, and tail

Queens

Twisterwing: brown tabby and white she- cat, mother of Cloudsky's kits: Burnkit Maplekit, and Hamsterkit.

Elders

Liontail: golden brown tom with an unusual tuff at the end of his tail

Tigertripe: Golden brown tabby she- cat with unusually dark stripes

Leopardspot: golden brown she- cat with unusual spots on her fur


	4. Mountainclan cats

**_MountainClan_**

Leader: Wonderstar: white she-cat with tortoiseshell tail and ears

Apprentice: Seagullpaw

Deputy: Falconrush: long- haired brown tortoiseshell tabby she- cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Parrotfall: blue cream tom with orange eyes

Apprentice: Milkpaw

_Warriors_

Stormbreeze: black and white tom

Copperpelt: pale ginger tabby tom

Emberfur: long- haired ginger she- cat

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Firestorm: ginger tabby tom

Freezegaze : brown tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Hedgepelt: light brown tom with white feet and blue eyes

Kelpjungle: brown and grayish tabby she- cat with vivid green eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Mosseye: smoky gray she-cat with green eyes

Rockstream: gray tom with spots all over

Ravenpath: black tom with white feet and chest

Apprentice: Adventurepaw

Marshtail: tortoiseshell and white she- cat

_Apprentices_

Riverpaw: gray and white tabby she- cat

Milkpaw: white she- cat

Seagullpaw: gray and white tom

Smokepaw: gray and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Tawnypaw: light tortoiseshell she- cat

Adventurepaw: tortoiseshell she- cat with deep green eyes

_Queens_

Squirrelleaf: ginger and brown tabby she- cat with white feet, mother of Firestorms kits, chipmunkkit ( brown tabby tom with big dark stripes), Foxkit ( ginger and white tabby she-cat), rustkit ( cream colored tom), and Sandykit ( rusty ginger she- cat with dark markings)

Pearlflight: pure white she- cat, mother of Ravenpath's kits, Frostkit ( long- haired white she- cat), Icekit ( white tom ), Skunkkit ( black tom with a white chest and a stripe going down his back ), Whitekit ( white she- cat)

_Elders_

Rufflestorm: brown and white tabby tom


	5. A place to stay

**Just so everyone doesn't get confused, this story starts out BEFORE the new clans are formed. That's why the names are different than the one's in the character pages. But you should be able to figure out who's who because I just took out the last part of the cat's name. **

It was a bright, sunny day, with the wind blowing softly. Down in the foothills, a river flowed down into the large lake in the distance. As the water glistened in the sunlight, wild ducks swam across it.

The flowers were blossoming, the smell of new blossoms filled the blue tortoiseshell she- cat's nose. Bits of pollen fell on her and the other cats' pelts. The lake glistened as the last bit of ice began to melt. The lake was alive, and as more prey came out, the smell of them made Water's mouth water and her stomach grumble.

" Why can't we just stop and hunt?" Water complained, " I'm starving!"

" Well you're just going to have to wait until we find a place to stay for the night," said her father, Shadow, tiredly, "We can't just go hunting while we're moving and not have a place to stay."

Water sighed. " Yes, I know, I know..."

As she and her "family" trudged along the hills, many of the cats chatted. One of the other cats that was Water's age, Violet, came bounding up to Water. She was still really excited to be moving about, since she just joined their "family" a few days ago with her parents. Water wondered when she would realize that moving wasn't that much fun most of the time. She figured it would be soon enough.

"Hi Water!" the pinkish gray she- cat said happily.

"Hi Violet," Water says calmly, "how's it going?"

Violet let out a purr, "Oh I'm just really excited about where we are going to go next!"

"Well that's good that you're happy, Violet," Water said.

"I was wondering," Violet said slowly, " How did you guys start out? Have you always been like this?"

Water thought carefully, "Well… from what I found out when I was a kit, I think we started out as separate rogues, separate families. But then there was a big fight. Everyone, even the she- cats with kits were fighting! But then one of the bigger cats called for the fight to stop. And he said 'Why do we have to fight like this? We need to come together and become a group so we can stop fighting and have peace among ourselves!' There's more to that, but that doesn't matter. So they decided to become one group of cats that would move from place to place together, like we do today. Now cats that want to come and join us are allowed, like you."

"Wow! That's amazing! But why do you consider each other family?" Violet asked with a look of awe on her face.

"Well that's because all of us travel together and hunt together almost all the time," Water said, glad that she knew something about her "family".

"Oh ok, thanks for telling me! Well I have to get back to my mom now, she won't stop worrying about me!" Violet said.

"Ok! See you later," said Water.

As Violet bounded off, Water decided to catch up to her mom, Frost as well.

"Hi Frost!" Water said happily

"Hi there Water! I saw you talking to Violet. Is she still excited about moving?"

Water sighed, " Yeah, she looked and sounded like she could run forever! Even I wasn't that excited to move around when I was a kit."

Frost purred, "Well she'll be bored soon enough,"

"Yeah, you're probably right. But anyway, I was wondering when we're going to stop for the night," Water pondered hopefully

Frost purred even louder as she look ahead to Shadow. "Well this might be your lucky day, because it looks like your father and Frozen have found a place to stay!"


	6. Lovestruck

"Really? They found a place?" Water said, surprised. "Last time I talked to Shadow he said there wasn't a place to stay!"

"Well I think they just recently found it! You see that grove of trees over there?" Frost pointed her head over to the group of trees ahead of them in the distance.

Water looked at the trees for a while. "Yeah. Yeah I see them. That looks like a great place to stay! But how long will we be there?"

"Well knowing your father, probably just one night. I smell a faint scent of other cats around. If I smell them, then Shadow definitely smells them. You know him, always making sure we stay out of trouble as much as possible. In my opinion, I think he needs to let us be a little more free to move where we want." Frost said.

Water sighed, "Yes… of course… hedgehogs will be flying when he says we can stay somewhere for longer than a day or two."

Water wished her father wouldn't be so protective. What was wrong with staying somewhere for at least a little while? If Water had the choice of traveling around and staying in one place all the time, then she would choose staying in one spot. She didn't enjoy walking all day at all. She may not get tired, being so used to it, but she would rather stay put. Sometimes she wished she had as much spirit as Violet. Violet could probably walk all day and night if she wanted to. _Maybe it's because she's been cooped up in a twoleg nest all her life, and that she doesn't want to go back to the way she was, just sitting around doing nothing. _Water thought.

The cats walked on for the rest of the day, until they made it to the grove of trees Shadow and Frozen found. Underneath the biggest trees there, they camped for the night. All the cats made their own nests, except the elders, in which the younger cats like Water made their nests for them.

As Water, Violet, and a few of the other cats her age made the elders' nest, she just thought about random things that popped into her head. _Ooh I wonder what kind of prey lives here! I hope we can stay longer than we usually do. How are the elders _not _able make their own nests but are able to walk all day long? _ Water thought about countless other things about her life for almost the whole time.

Just as Water was finishing, one of the cats that had already finished making his nest, Black, came over to her.

"Hey Water, how's nest making going?" Black asked.

Surprised, Water took a moment to answer _Oh great mother of mice! He's talking to me! What should I say? Wait… what did he ask again? _Water thought rapidly _Oh yeah! Hehe now I remember. _

"Oh, uh, it's going great! I'm almost done!" Water said, hoping she didn't say anything mouse- brained.

Black purred for a moment. "That's good. Well I'll be seeing you!" He walked away calling to his friends.

Water just stared at him as he walked away, "Yeah… see you…" She really liked him. He was so handsome! His long, grayish white fur, with those dark, black stripes that covered him from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. Except for his muzzle, where it was white, and his feet, which were gray. Plus his eyes, which were bright yellow, giving him a bright look on his face all the time, except when he was angry, then they would make him look fierce.

Reluctantly, Water looked away, deciding to go to her nest that she had already made. When she got there, she found on of her friends, Frost, chatting with Violet. When they saw Water, they stopped in their conversation. Frost spoke up first.

"Hi Water! How's it going?" Frost asked eagerly.

"Oh good…" Water said, still a little dazed.

"Why do you look so dreamy? Are you mooning over someone? It looks like it." Violet said, purring.

Water felt embarrassed. She hadn't told them about who she liked. Should she? _Well maybe I should. They _are _my best friends. What's wrong with telling best friends? I'm sure I can trust them not to tell anybody … _Water thought.

"Well… yeah. Yeah I guess I am mooning over _someone_." She said, feeling better all ready, being able to tell _someone_ how she felt.

Violet and Frost gasped excitedly. "Who? Who do you like?" They both asked.

Water suddenly felt really giddy. "Well…" Then Water remembered something very alarming. _Oh great. Black is Frost's brother! If one of my friends liked my brother, I'd be pretty upset. Ugh. I guess I'll just have to see what happens. _

"Well? Who do you like? You can trust us!" Violet encouraged. "Or do you want us to guess?"

_Hmm, I like that idea. Plus there are only two toms our age. _"Ok! You can guess! I like that idea." Water replied.

"Ok I'll go first! This shouldn't take long, unless you like one of the older toms. Which would be really _weird_." Frost said.

Water wanted to get this over with. "Ok, ok guess already!"

"Ok then! What about… Short? Do you like him? Do you?" Frost pressed.

Water purred with amusement. "Nope. I don't like how his ears fold forward."

Frost's eyes widened. "Oh dear… you don't like Black do you?" Frost asked.

Water hoped Frost wouldn't get mad at her. "Uumm, well actually…"

"You do don't you."

"…Yes. Yes I really do like him." Water said nervously.

Frost sighed. Violet started to purr loudly.

"Aaaww really? Awesome! I bet he like you back!" Violet said cheerfully.

Frost looked a little annoyed. "No, not awesome. He's my brother! He's annoying, all he does is sit around showing off his stripes to the older cats."

Water felt a little guilty, but she stood her ground. "No that's not all he does, well at least to me. I'm only a little bit sorry for liking him. I bet if there were more guys our I age I would still like him! So please try to understand! Will you still be my friend?"

Frost sat there silently for a while before she spoke, "… Ok, fine." She said stubbornly.

Water wasn't convinced. Frost still looked angry and annoyed and was looking down at her paws, probably thinking, _a lot. _Water just sighed and curled up in her nest, hoping she hadn't lost her best friend.

**I hope you liked my second chapter! sorry it took so long to update, i had hw, then i forgot, soo here it is! plz review! thanks! I will try to write the next one as soon as possible, now that school is over! :D  
**


	7. The big tree

**Just so no one gets confused with the characters, I changed the POV (point of view) to one of the cats in Sunclan. I'm going to be doing that with the other two clans too. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Little woke up and stretched. Yawning, he looked around at his surroundings, being the last time he would ever see them, since he and the other cats he lived with moved around and never stayed in one place. They were in a small clearing with rocks of all sizes scattered everywhere. Well actually it looked like this everywhere they went.

The leader if their group of rogues, Birch, had managed to find a hot, sunny spot in the foothills for them to stay. Everyone here preferred to stay in hot or warm place, partially because a few of them couldn't handle cold weather very well. Because of this, they had to stay near the desert. If they went to far, it would get to cold for them, or so they feared.

_Big deal, _thought Little, _its not like we're going to freeze to death. We're all cats! We can handle almost anything…_. _Ok maybe only _most _of us can handle everything. At least I'm one of them._

"Hey Little! Are you daydreaming again? Lets go! Birch says we should go find somewhere else to stay!" Called Little's sister, Forest, "Lets go lets go lets go!"

"Ok Ok Ok! Geeze! What's gotten you all hyped up? Or is everyone like this except for me?" Little remarked.

"Pretty much. Maybe if you stopped moping about having short legs, you'd be happy like everyone else!" Forest said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Little looked down at his feet angrily. "Just go away and leave me alone! I will join everyone in a few moments."

Forest purred. "Fine ok. See you later!" With that she bounded off.

Little just stared after her in disbelief. _Why does she _always _use that to give me a reason to be in a bad mood? _Little sat for a while before he started talking to himself again. _Then again… that probably _is _the reason I'm so angry all the time. Why must I, out all the cats here, have to have short legs? Plus I'm practically named after my stupid short legs. _

Little decided to go hunting, since there was no more prey left, and he wanted some time alone. He walked over to one of the biggest rocks in the camp, where Birch was. _It would be _so _much easier to just ask my mom or dad! But nooo. They have to be dead! Why did they have to be hit by a monster? _Little sighed and kept on walking over to Birch.

"Hi Birch." Little said, trying not to sound as angry as he felt.

"Hi there Little! How's it going?" Birch said cheerfully.

"Oh. Ok… I guess. I have a question I want to ask you." Little said in a dull tone.

"Ok what is it?"

"Is it ok if I go out hunting? Alone?" Little asked hopefully.

Birch huffed. "Why, to blow off more steam? You have looked pretty angry lately. If it's because of your legs, then you should really try to stop worrying about it. By the looks of it, you and your sister have no disadvantage at all."

"I know! I know!" Little hissed at him angrily. Usually no one would even dare to hiss or yell at Birch. But ever since his parents had died, Birch has acted as their father. So Little could hiss at him with out being put down by someone else.

"Ok, time for you to go. I don't know how much longer you'll last! Have a good time!" Birch waved his tail indicating that their conversation was over.

"Ok then…" Little watched Birch walk over to some of the older cats to talk before he actually started walking away from the camp. As he walked toward the open land in front of him, he thought about random things. But he mostly thought about the things he hated about himself. _Why can't someone that doesn't care about _anything _have the short legs? Why me? Why?_ He hissed to himself. _How does Forest stand it? Does she actually _like _having short legs? If she does then my sister has bees in her brain. _

Being absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the big tree that was right in front of him. He only noticed after he bumped right into it.

"Ow! What the–" Then Little looked up. "Whoa…" Here was one of the biggest trees he had ever seen. It had huge, star shaped leaves, a wide, furry looking trunk, and long branches. "How did I not notice that?" After staring at the tree for a while, Little looked around him. He didn't recognize any of his surroundings.

"How did I manage to get lost?" Little said to himself. He sniffed the tree. No one had been here before. "Well that's not right. _Someone_ has had to have been here!" He sniffed it again, but more carefully. This time he caught a whiff of a scent. A faint scent of cat. Very faint, but it was there.

Little suddenly felt very curious as to _who _was here. _I wonder how long ago this cat was here! It must have been a long time ago. No one could smell any other cat around. This could be an ancient cat scent! But how can I find out? _

Little shivered. Looking up, he saw that the sky was getting dark. "Have I been here this long? Then he realized he _had _been sitting around the camp for a long time just doing nothing, and then he walked and found the tree, and stared at that for a long time. _How could a tree be so time consuming? Well I guess that must be a good thing. I think I'll come back tomorrow. Well… if I can convince Birch to stay here for at least another night. That would be great!_

With that happy thought, he walked toward where he had walked from, sniffing for his scents, since he didn't even know how he had gotten there. In no time, he made it back to camp, a lot happier than he had been when he had left the camp. He walked toward the group of nest where his friends Ivy, Storm, Cheetah, and his sister, Forest was.

"Hi everyone!" He said in a cheerful but tired tone.

"Hi!" replied everyone except Ivy, who was already fast asleep and snoring.

"Where were you? I just saw you walk off after hissing at Birch at sun high and then you come back at nightfall!" Forest remarked.

"Well _sorry_! I just went for a walk that's all! You know perfectly well how angry I was this morning." Little exclaimed.

"Well I always know that, since you're always angry." She shot back.

Little huffed. "Well you know why I'm angry and I have a perfectly good reason to be angry too. So can we just stop talking about why I'm angry and get some sleep? I'm so tired!"

Forest sighed. "Fine ok. Go and get your beauty sleep." Then she yawned loudly. "Ok I think I need to go to bed too."

Little laughed along with Storm, who was now the only other cat awake now besides Forest and Little.

"Yeah why don't we go to sleep now I'm getting really tired now, especially after listening to you two." Storm said, yawning.

"Ok. Well let's hope you're not as angry tomorrow." Forest said tiredly to Little as she curled up in her nest. Soon after she said that she was fast asleep.

Not looking to see if Storm was asleep, Little curled up in his nest, and rested his paws on his short legs. "Ok…" With that said, he fell asleep, thinking about the big tree he had discovered.


	8. Small rock

Little woke up earlier than usual the next morning. He stretched, and walked out toward the middle of the camp. Looking around, he realized that they had never started moving yesterday. _Haha, Birch probably forgot. No one probably cares. If we did, we would have reminded him. Maybe we can stay a little longer. I want to find out more about that tree and the cat I smelled. But how?_

Then Little saw Birch walk out of from underneath the big rock, which was where his nest is. Little immediately went over to his leader.

"Good morning, Birch" Little greeted Birch.

"Oh, good morning. Did you want to go on another walk? Or is there something else you wanted?" Birch replied.

"Um, well actually I did want to go on another walk if that was ok with you."

"You don't have to ask me. You can just let me know if you want. I may play the role of your father, but you are old enough in my opinion to go places without someone's permission." Birch said.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll keep that in mind." Little said impatiently. He didn't want to listen to Birch give him his long speeches. He wanted to go to that tree!

"Well off you go then. Unless you need something else." Birch said boringly.

"… Oh yeah! Could we stay here another night or two? I really like this camp, its nice and… warm. And rocky. I love rocky places." Little rushed a little awkwardly.

Birch laughed a little. "I'll think about it." Little could tell he wasn't going to say anymore.

"Ok, see you." He said. And with that, he walked out of the camp and went the same way he had gone the day before. When he found the tree, he didn't start sniffing it out looking for clues, he just sat there for a long time, staring at the tree, thinking. _Ha, if Forest was here, she would never let me just _sit _here. I probably should do something beside sit here; I didn't come here just to stare at a giant tree._

So Little got up and walked around the tree, still a little spaced out. A few times he tripped over the huge roots that were practically sticking strait out of the ground. But all he did was say "ow" and kept walking, still spacing out.

After a while he tripped again, but it didn't feel like a root of any kind. It felt… smooth. Like a stone. Little got up, but didn't start walking again. He looked down at where his paws were and saw this small, round, flat stone at his paws.

"Huh, what this?" Little said to himself. He picked it up, and carefully, making sure he didn't drop it or swallow it, he brought it over to a tree stump that was near the big tree. He put it down; quickly looked around to make sure no one was around, and studied the rock carefully. _What are these strange patterns? This is weird…_

Little just stared at the little rock intensely, trying to figure out what kind of patterns was on it. After a few moments, he began to notice that there was some strange shape on the front of it. At first it looked like nothing, but the more he looked at it, the more he saw what the mysterious shape was.

It started out looking like some sort of bush. Then he noticed that the shape seemed to be divided into four. Looking a little closer, he noticed the pointy things on top of each division. _Wow, _he thought, _those look a lot like ears… _Little looked a little more carefully, _great mother of mice! They _are _ears! Don't tell me that these are what I think they are… _as he looked at the patterns; he discovered that there were tails sticking out of them at the bottom. _Okay, it is what I think it is. _All four of the shapes were cats! Suddenly, Little gasped. One of the cat shapes had shorter legs than the others! _That can't mean its about me…. Or does it? Either way this is starting to creep me out a little._

Even though Little knew what the shape was, he just kept staring at it, not believing his eyes. He wished the cats weren't just silhouettes. It might have been a little clearer to him if he could see what the color of their pelts was. The cat next to the short legged one, Little noticed, seemed to be a little different then the others since its body was sideways. _Maybe it's a sign. _Little cocked his head to one side.

Then he looked up to see how long he had been there. The sun was high in the sky now, and he had been there since before it came up. _I should be heading back now; I should be doing something else instead of just staring at a rock. _Little looked at the rock again. _I should hide it somewhere, so no one can find it but me. But where? _

Little picked up the small rock, and walked around the big tree. He walked around a few times before he found a little hole in the base of the trunk of the tree. He went into a crouch and peered inside of it.

"This is perfect!" Little said to himself, breaking the silence. Since he hadn't said a word that whole time, being absorbed in his own thoughts, there hadn't been a sound.

He set the rock down in the small hole carefully, and then stepped back. He made sure that no one could just happen to see it as they walked by, by walking past it himself. After countless tests to make sure no one could take it, he began on his way back to camp, hoping that Birch hadn't decided they would be leaving tomorrow.

_ But then again, I _did _ask him if we could stay longer. Maybe he considered it and would say yes! I should just wait. I don't want to get on his nerves and seem more impatient then I already am. _With that thought, he continued walking on the path to the camp without another thought in his mind. He was just starting to space out again when he made it to the camp.

The moment he walked in, Forest was practically in his face

"_Where _were you? I wake up this morning, happy as can be, hoping for a good day, and I look over to see if your awake, and _your not even in your nest no where to be found!_ Where in the name of giant rocks did you go? Forest blurted out. It took Little awhile to respond, since she popped out of nowhere and suddenly started yelling at him.

"Uh, err…" He stammered at first.

"_Well?" _ She prompted impatiently.

"I was…" Little thought quickly, he didn't want Forest to know about that tree, especially the stone, " exploring!"

"… Exploring?" Forest repeated slowly. Little couldn't read her expression. But he did sense a little bit surprise coming from her.

"Yes, I was exploring. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Um, no, no, but is that ok with Birch?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I asked him before I left." Little responded.

Forest sighed. "Fine. I forgive you for scaring me to death. I'll talk to you later ok? Bye!"

Still amazed by how dismissive his sister was, he just watched her walk away toward their dad. He just shook his head and decided to ask if he could go on the next hunting patrol. Even as he walked toward Birch, he still thought about the rock he had discovered earlier that day. _What could that shape mean? _

**Sorry this took so long, i went to a two week long camp, so i'll try to publish the next chapter as fast as i can! please review! :D**


End file.
